


A Bath for an Outlaw

by OverHillAndUnderTree



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bath Sex, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree
Summary: Returning from a long, arduous day of hunting and in desperate need of rest, both you and Arthur are in need of a bath. Unfortunately, there's only one tub, and only enough water for one bath. Hmm...





	A Bath for an Outlaw

"You're certainly a hands-on hunter, Arthur" you laughed as you plodded through the mud in Rhodes, walking in step with the burly cowboy in your bare feet. Said cowboy looked a little less intimidating covered in mud and carrying your half-eaten boots for you. You had hitched the horses along with the pelts you'd collected in order to get through town.   
"Why am I carrying your shoes?" He asked, feigning a complaint as he smirked at you.   
"Because you're more of a gentleman than you let on. Also, you threw them at a bear to distract it" you retorted.   
"Well, then, you shouldn't have taken 'em off" he said, raising an eyebrow at you as you almost stepped in some horse shit.   
"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have had us crouch next to a Goddamn ant colony while we were hunting that bear. Little bastards got into my boots and up my britches."   
Arthur burst into laughter and so did you, gaining some dirty looks and comments from passers by. You never cared, nor did Arthur. You were aware you were a strange duo, neither of you needed confirmation of that from a stranger.   
"I need a drink" he said, once your laughter subsided. You agreed, but mentioned that you should probably bathe and change first as the Saloon in Rhodes had a nice bathing facility.    
"How's that shoulder, by the way?" he asked with genuine concern as you entered the Saloon, just before approaching the barman to order your baths.   
You sighed and shrugged. "A massive pain in the ass. Any recoil off a gun and I'm in agony. It certainly felt better when you tracked down the bastard that shot me and emptied a few rounds in his ass."   
Your shoulder twinged almost instinctively - you had been shot while riding through Valentine; you had been recognised as Arthur's companion and he was not well liked there at the time.    
"It shouldn'ta happened in the first place, it's my Goddamn fault."   
You smack his arm playfully and steal his hat from him, placing it on your own head. "Unless that was you in disguise that shot me, you can stop that horse shit right now. It was months ago, I've barely got a scar leftover."   
He merely grunted in response. His brows were tense as he reached into his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of the barman. You knew his heart was heavy and your stomach twisted at the thought. You wished he would always be laughing, and you found yourself wishing that more and more the longer you spent with him.   
"What can I do you for, Mister?" the barman asked.   
"A bath for me, and a separate bath for the lady here."   
"I'm afraid we've only got the hot water for one more bath this evening, do with that what you will. You're comin' in mighty late for a hot bath."   
You and Arthur both looked at each other - he didn't seem to know what to do.   
"That's not a problem, we can share" you decided, pushing Arthur's money forward.    
You couldn't quite see his face as you glanced upwards under the shade of the hat, but you could swear you saw the cowboy blush.   
"Alright then, suit yourselves - head on up and wait outside, I'll have Lucy fill the bath for you."   
You walked up the stairs in silence, everything about Arthur's body language stating that he was uncomfortable. Maybe you'd made a mistake?   
In Arthur's satchel was a change of clothes for you both, and he seemed to be clutching it rather tightly.   
You both waited outside the bath room for a few minutes, once again, in silence, before a young plucky girl emerged, steam behind her. "There you go, folks. All ready for you" she smiled, but looked a little bewildered at you both walking in at the same time.   
You both stepped into the small, candle-lit room and stared at the hot tub as if it were a perplexing amulet.   
"So, uh" Arthur cleared his throat. "I wouldn't have you bathing in the water after me, why don't you go first?"   
You agreed and thanked him. You didn't know what else to do or say, so you began to undress, eliciting a lot of protest from Arthur.   
"What in Christ's name are you doing, girl?" he exclaimed, covering his eyes.   
"Getting in the bath - did that bear club you in the head or something?"   
He stammered, turning his back to you.   
"I shouldn't be seeing you like this, girl. It ain't right. I've got a lot of respect for you but you're a very beautiful woman and-"   
You cut him off as you lowered yourself into the hot water. "Arthur" you said softly. "You just called me beautiful and tried to turn your back so you wouldn't see me nude. I don't think that's disrespectful, do you?"   
He thought for a moment, his back still to you. "No, I don't suppose so. Still, it feels sleazy somehow, my being here."   
"Arthur, if you were being sleazy, trust me, I'd let you know." You sighed as you removed Arthur's hat from your head and dropped it gingerly next to the bath tub. You grabbed a cloth and started to scrub your arms, working quickly to make sure the water was still hot when Arthur got in. You began scrubbing your back when your shoulder sent sparks of pain up your neck.    
You cried out, dropping the cloth at the side of the bath and clutching your shoulder, crouching over.   
Arthur, startled by your outcry, turned around and ran to your side, placing a hand on your uninjured shoulder. "What's up, girl?" He asked, concerned.   
"Shit" you hissed. "Sorry, Arthur, just twinged my shoulder trying to wash mud off my back" you laughed. "Pathetic, huh?"   
He tutted at your comment and grabbed the cloth from the floor, positioning himself behind you.   
"Well if I'm gonna have to be in here, I might as well make myself useful" he said, pushing your neck forward gently so he could reach your back with the cloth.    
"Arthur, please don't worry about it if this is a little uncomfortable" you said softly, hoping he wouldn't step away.   
"My comfort don't matter. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, his voice changing from caring and concerned to dark and full of innuendo. He dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on your shoulder, the water dropping down the front of your body and onto your breast. A very different kind of warmth spread through you, one the water didn't quite provide.   
"No" you answered breathily, putty in this man's calloused hands.   
 Your breathing slowed and became heavier, aware of every motion made by the cowboy.   
 The cloth crossed your shoulder to your collarbone, trailing slowly downwards. Arthur's breath tickled your neck and you squeezed your legs together beneath the steaming water, attempting to relieve some semblance of the pressure building in you. You'd always thought of Arthur romantically, but the fool was too respectful and unassuming to ever notice. You glanced at him over your shoulder and his eyes were glued to your breasts, lips pursed together as though he was trying to restrain himself.   
"I don't know how much longer I can control myself here girl, I won't lie to you." his voice was low and sultry, his lips grazing your earlobe. With this he moved the cloth towards your breasts, slowly massaging one after the other, paying a delightfully slow and gentle attention to your nipples. "You want me to stop, you say the word, and I'll mosey on out of here like this never happened."   
You allowed a small pleasured sigh to escape you at his slow teasing, as he was eagerly awaiting your response. "Arthur" you whispered so quietly that you almost weren't sure he heard you.   
"I want you so bad I'd run after you buck naked."   
He didn't need any more encouragement, moving to the side of the tub to look at you properly, now that he felt he was permitted. You smiled at the sweetness of him, but you were sure he wouldn't be sweet for much longer and you didn't want him to be.   
Your smile was met with his rough stubble as his lips collided with your own, desperate and wanting, just as yours were. It seems you were both pining after one another with the urgency of the gesture.   
As you caressed his bottom lip with your tongue, he abandoned his cloth and allowed his hand to snake between your legs, wasting no time in it.   
His fingers reached you expertly, finding your folds and utterly unravelling you, playing you like a musical instrument. You leaned your head back over the bath, biting your lip in an attempt not to moan aloud. Arthur knelt next to the tub, taking in the sight of you as he circled your clit dangerously slowly.   
You grabbed his hand and knelt in the bath tub facing him. You kissed him once again, fiercely, before he asked you what you were doing.   
"Stand up Arthur, I think it's time I washed you now" you said with a wry smile.   
He complied slowly, his crotch lining up perfectly with the edge of the bath as he stood.    
You undid his belt buckle, throwing a few hints of eye contact his way. The way that he looked down at you, knowing what it was that you were about to do, was intoxicating.   
"Woah, Arthur" you breathed as you unbuttoned him, allowing him to almost burst out of his pants. He was well endowed.   
He smirked, his face as smug as you'd ever seen it as he watched you attempting to take him into your mouth fully.   
You gripped the base of him with one hand, holding firm and massaging as you bobbed back and forth. You needed to find out what he liked, so you decided to give him the works.   
You massaged his balls with one hand which didn't seem to elicit too much of a reaction. You also tried sucking in your cheeks, which once again, he was happy with, but it wasn't the reaction you wanted.    
Taking him as deeply as you could, caressing his tip with your tongue, you made a deep, elongated "Mmmm" sound with your throat, sending vibrations up his length. Bingo.   
The tower of a man placed a hand on the back of your head and almost doubled over from the pleasure of it, his hand bunched desperately in your hair.    
"Jesus, girl, you want me bustin' before we get done?" He asked almost breathlessly. You chuckled, taking him out of your mouth but giving him a few long stokes with your hand for good measure.    
"No, but I've noted that for future reference" you said cheekily, kissing his tip before helping him to lower his trousers.   
"You wanna do that again?" He asked incredulously.   
"Arthur, I've imagined doing it for long enough, so yes, I'd like to do it again. After we get to more pressing matters" you beckoned him into the tub.   
"Aw, screw it" he said, throwing off his jacket and pants but keeping his shirt and vest on him before grabbing your hips and returning you to your back. He stepped into the tub, kneeling at your feet, where he lifted both of your legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself at your entrance beneath the water before gripping the sides of the tub either side of your head. This was it. He was getting ready to work you, and work you hard. You could hardly contain yourself.   
Your eyes never left his as he pushed into you, sending ripples through the warm bath water around you. He gave you little to no time to get used to his girth as he propelled himself into you again, his figure looming over you with such strength and power that, had you been standing, your legs would have turned to jelly at the thought.   
"Oh, God, Arthur" you panted, his thrusts ever deeper, but wonderfully rhythmic. You reckoned he would have made a good musician.   
One of his large hands cupped the side of your face, his thumb tracing your lip as he fucked you. He parted them and rested his thumb in your mouth, not allowing you to bite back your moans anymore.   
"Let that out, girl. I want 'em to hear you screamin' my name all the way back in Blackwater."   
He got what he wished for - with each seemingly deeper thrust, you cried out with obscenities. He removed his hand to grip your bottom, spreading you as he thrusted. Water splashed everywhere, but neither of you cared.   
You could feel his thrusts getting more erratic, but you weren't done with him yet.    
You looked up at him with your biggest, filthiest eyes, and filled them with wanting for him.   
"I want to ride you, cowboy" you said, and he complied immediately without response. The thought obviously excited him as much as it did you.   
He took you by your hips and switched you around so that he lay on his back. You rested your hands on his broad chest, his shirt now sopping and clinging to his muscles beautifully, casting them in grey and white beneath you as his vest hung open around his shoulders. His usually pomade-laced hair was tousled around his face, and he looked the picture of contentment.    
He reached up and grabbed a breast, seemingly idly, as you positioned yourself to lower yourself onto him.   
Before you could do this, he stretched an arm over the side of the tub to retrieve his hat, putting it back onto your head.   
"Ride on, cowgirl" he winked and your stomach fluttered.    
You didn't need any more encouragement, you spread yourself and positioned your entrance at his tip, lowering yourself teasingly slowly. There was slightly less water in the tub at this point, so it was much easier to maintain rhythm. His hands fondled your breasts as you repeatedly impaled yourself onto him, ensuring that you went down in such a way that your clitoris grazed his pubic bone.   
Eventually, Arthur grabbed your hips and sank his pelvis further into the tub, raising his knees so that he could gain a little more leverage to take control.   
He thrust into you with such force that you fell forward onto your elbows on his chest, almost on all fours as he continued to rock you back and forth onto his length.   
You bit your lip once again, afraid you were going to cry out.    
"I want to hear you girl, come on" he coaxed. "I want you to let everyone know I'm making you mine" he almost growled.   
His voice, oh God. His voice was intoxicating, it clouded your mind to the point where you could scream nothing but desperate pleads not to stop and Arthur's name.    
Arthur's thrusts as he fucked you were so fierce that you found yourself face-to-face with the man, moaning into his lips.   
"I ain't gonna last much longer darlin'" he confessed breathlessly, his eyes lost in yours.   
 You let out a rather large moan as he thrust hard and deep, you could feel him getting close.   
"Ugh, Arthur" you moaned again, knowing how much he loved hearing his name. "I want it, Arthur, give it to me" you begged, and he complied rather quickly with that.    
His hands gripped your waist and squeezed tightly, and you felt the water inside of you becoming warmer and thicker. You placed your forehead against his and breathed deeply, almost sad it was finished.    
"Girl, you are something else" he chuckled, lacing your neck with kisses.   
"If the camp could see you now" you laughed. He surprisingly agreed, stating "they'd say I was the luckiest man alive."   
He pulled your face so that your lips pressed against his, still straddling him but comfortable. He kissed you sweetly, tenderly this time. There was love in that kiss.   
You both laughed and teased one another about the fact that you'd just slept together as you both got dried off and into your clean clothes, before making your way downstairs to the bar to enjoy your well-earned drink.   
Your face turned beet red when you realised everyone had heard you, and a few men nudged each other and pointed at you while a few of the female staff members, who earn money by visiting men in the baths, looked jealous at the way Arthur had made you scream.   
You cleared your throat and sipped your whiskey, and Arthur slapped your back.   
"Told ya you were loud enough for the camp to hear" he teased, and you kicked his stool, wobbling him.   
You both smiled into your drinks, enjoying one another's company.   
"So, uh... I hope it's not too bold of me to ask. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to make this, y'know, regular?"   
You gave him a wide smile, his attempts at subtlety after what he just did to you were sweet.   
"As in, I could maybe sneak into your tent sometimes, or as in you'd like for us to be sweet on one another?"   
He smiled and took your hand in his. "I like how that last part sounds. Yeah, I could be your beau." 


End file.
